Washing Time
by autumnpanda
Summary: Suara mesin cuci yang berderak. Getaran yang diakibatkan oleh sang mesin pembersih pakaian. Dan licinnya sabun cair berwarna biru bening. Menjadi candu tersendiri untuk sang Naga yang tengah melahap kudapan malamnya hari itu. KrisTao FF. YAOI. NC. Twoshot. Feel free to read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Suara mesin cuci yang berderak.

Getaran yang diakibatkan oleh sang mesin pembersih pakaian.

Dan licinnya sabun cair berwarna biru bening.

Menjadi candu tersendiri untuk sang Naga yang tengah melahap kudapan malamnya hari itu.

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

.

.

.

...

"_Saat kau tahu bahwa hari ini adalah giliranmu untuk mencuci pakaian. Mungkin lebih baik kau memilih untuk kabur saat itu juga. Sebelum ada sesosok _sunbae_ mesum yang hendak menyerangmu di tengah malam._"

...

Dan Huang Zi Tao menyesal kenapa ia tak pernah mematuhi perintah Byun Baekhyun yang berkata demikian.

.

.

.

**EXO **itu milik agensi yang menaunginya

Sedang fanfiksi jelek ini punya author abal yang mengaku bernama _autumnpanda_

.

Ini ada unsur Yaoi-nya (_mengingat ada adegan ranjang dua lelaki yang tak pantas dibaca oleh anak kecil_). Kopelnya Kris sama Tao (_mereka otp saya betewe_). Rated-nya M (_jadi kalo ga kuat, mending jangan dibaca_). Twoshot (_karena kalo oneshot kayanya kepanjangan_). Ceritanya absurd (_itu pasti_). SMUT. Dan Bondage *nyengir*.

.

Persembahan spesial buat **Riszaaa **(yang pernah mencak-mencak gegara liat pidionya Jitao ama neng Tipani), **Miettenekomiaw **(yang pengen tahu tingkat kemesuman saya sampe taraf mana), dan spesial pake banget buat—diri gue sendiri (karena beberapa waktu yang lalu usia gue bertambah, dan kayanya udah cukup matang dalam membuat NC) *dorr*. Tak lupa juga, fanfiksi ini saya buat secara khusus untuk para KTS yang merindukan fanfic 'anu' mereka *ngek*.

.

Selamat membaca. Dosa mari kita tanggung sama-sama *orz*

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

.

.

.

Jam berbentuk oval berwarna merah dengan strip hitam yang menggantung di dinding koridor menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam—23.45 lebih tepatnya. Dan Kris Wu, si pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi siswa tahun terakhir "SM High School", sekaligus Ketua Asrama khusus laki-laki tersebut, harus bisa meredam emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ketika Zhang Yixing—teman sekamarnya, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba-tiba saja menendang pantat datarnya saat ia masih enak-enaknya bermimpi, menyuruhnya bangun, dan langsung melempar wajah menawannya itu dengan setumpuk pakaian yang berbau sangat menyengat.

Yah, bukan salah Yixing yang melempar pakaian itu juga sih kalau baju-baju itu ternyata milik Kris sendiri.

"_Cepat cuci pakaianmu sekarang juga. Atau aku akan membakarnya di halaman belakang gedung asrama._"

Demi apapun—yang Kris percayai seumur hidupnya. Ia belum pernah sama sekali mendapati sang ketua Dancer Club itu berwajah layaknya monster kuda kanibal yang sangat mengerikan macam tadi.

Dan seharusnya Kris bisa memaklumi tingkah Yixing barusan, mengingat pakaian kotor yang sekarang sedang ia bawa tersebut, sudah hampir seminggu lamanya belum ia cuci-cuci juga.

"Kuda sialan.."

Kris merutuk sebal dengan kedua alisnya yang mengerut tak suka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin melawan kehendak Yixing yang sudah seperti perintah mutlak, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa saja balas menendang bocah pendek itu sampai keluar jendela kamar.

Tapi tidak.

Kris masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak mau jika keesokan harinya ia akan digantung di salah satu dahan pohon di halaman gedung asramanya oleh seseorang siswa bermarga "Kim".

Tidak, dan terima kasih.

"Sampai."

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ia pandangi pintu sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor lantai dua asramanya yang ditempeli berbagai macam kertar HVS dengan tulisan-tulisan yang wajar, seperti; "HEMAT LISTRIKNYA", "JANGAN TERLALU BOROS MENGGUNAKAN SABUN", "MATIKAN KERAN JIKA TIDAK DIGUNAKAN" dan sebagainya.

Kris mendengus geli. Merasa jika kertas-kertas tadi sebenarnya hanyalah sampah. _Merusak pemandangan saja_. Begitu pikirnya.

Pria dengan tinggi tubuh nyaris dua meter itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Membuka kenop pintu yang tertutup. Dan ketika Kris sudah sampai ke dalam, ia kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Di dalam ruangan ada tiga mesin cuci yang berdiri bersampingan. Dan salah satunya ada yang sedang melakukan tugasnya, _mencuci pakaian_. Kris memandang mesin cuci yang tengah bekerja itu dengan alis mengerut, mendapati stiker besar berwarna pink mencolok dengan tulisan "MILIK KLUB CHEERLEADER, KALAU SUDAH SELESAI TOLONG HUBUNGI KAMI SEGERA. SARANGHAE, MUAH!"

Dan Kris nyaris muntah saat ia membaca kalimat terakhir stiker tersebut. Ia berani bersumpah jika dia lebih memilih untuk mencium kaus kaki Yixing daripada membaca tulisan laknat seperti tadi. _Wanita itu menjijikkan_, batinnya sadis.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dahi Kris berkedut heran. _Milik klub cheerleader_ katanya? Kenapa pakaian milik klub pemandu sorak—yang otomatis anggotanya para gadis—itu bisa berada di ruang cuci asrama khusus pria sekarang?

Hm, sepertinya Kris harus menemui Victoria—ketua asrama wanita—ke esokan harinya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban (_sekaligus ganti rugi akan biaya sabun, listrik, dan air, tentu saja_).

**Drakh**

**Drakh**

**Drakh**

Suara mesin cuci yang tengah bekerja membuat Kris kemudian berjalan mendekati dua mesin cuci lainnya yang terlihat masih diam. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Walaupun salah satu mesin cuci tersebut pada bagian atasnya terdapat sebuah bak plastik yang berisikan beberapa pakaian kotor, dan sebuah stiker lain yang bertuliskan; "MILIK ANAK KELAS SATU", sebagai pertanda bahwa mesin cuci itu sudah ada yang mengklaim-nya.

Pemuda Wu itu menghela nafas panjang. Mau tak mau ia harus memilih mesin cuci ke tiga, yang tetap anteng, dan menunggu kehadirannya untuk segera digunakan.

Kris kemudian meletakkan bak plastik yang ditentengnya itu ke atas mesin cuci, dan mulai memeriksa pakaian-pakaiannya, berharap ada segumpal uang recehan yang tertinggal di salah satu saku celana ataupun kemeja miliknya. Dan sayangnya harapan Kris tak berjalan sesuai keinginan.

Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu hanya bisa menemukan sebuah lakban yang tinggal separo di salah satu saku celana olahraga-nya. Sebuah kertas terlipat yang berisikan rumus integral matematika (_yang ia gunakan sebagai hafalan _*coret*_contekan_*coret*_ di kuis _Sir _Cho minggu kemarin_). Dan beberapa bungkus permen mint yang isinya saja sudah berpindah tempat menuju _septic tank_.

Kris bahkan lupa, kapan ia pernah menyimpan sampah-sampah berharga itu di pakaiannya.

**Cklek**

Kenop pintu kembali terbuka. Mengejutkan Kris yang saat itu tengah memegang boxer pink bergambar Patrick Star miliknya—hadiah balasan dari Chanyeol karena dia pernah memberinya boxer Sponge-bob—dan membuatnya harus menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang pelaku 'pembuka pintu ruang cuci'.

Ada sosok Huang Zi Tao yang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menatapnya.

Sosok bocah bermata panda yang Kris kenal saat ia pernah secara tak sengaja mengintipnya yang sedang mandi, dan langsung menghajar Kris saat itu juga dengan bogem mentah di pipinya.

Kris mendengus, dan menggulirkan tatapan matanya menghindari tatapan tajam si bocah bermarga Huang.

Bukan rahasia umum jika dua pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tak pernah akur satu sama lain semenjak insiden 'intip-mengintip' tersebut.

"Tak ada sopan santun seperti biasa Huang?"

Kris bertanya dengan nada jengkel. Ketika Huang Zi Tao kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dan melakukan hal serupa dengannya—memeriksa pakaian kotornya sebelum dicuci.

Pemuda yang kerap dipanggil Tao itu bungkam. Tak berniat membalas perkataan sang _sunbae_ yang ia juluki "Naga Mesum". Ia hanya ingin terfokus dengan kegiatan sakralnya memeriksa pakaian, berharap ia akan menemukan sekeping uang logam sisa uang sakunya. Dan, entah ini jodoh atau kebetulan saja, tapi sepertinya Tao juga berpikiran sama seperti Kris.

"Sedang mencuci, _sunbae_?" balas Tao kemudian, saat dirasanya ruangan cuci itu terkesan seram karena hanya ada suara derak mesin cuci, dan suara detakan jarum jam yang berada di luar sana.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa Huang? Bangun tengah malam karena ketahuan mimpi basah dan terpaksa mencuci celana dalamku saat tidak ada yang tahu?"

Kris bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini tepat ketika Tao sedang memegang celana dalam berwarna hitam milik si pemuda panda. Sukses membuat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di belakang kepala Tao.

"Jangan salah paham, _sunbae_. Aku hanya ingin mencuci pakaianku seperti biasa. Dan bukan mauku juga bertemu denganmu di sini saat _sunbae_ baru saja mendapat tendangan mesra dari Yixing-_gege_.."

Kedua bola mata keemasan Kris membelalak lebar. Terkejut karena bagaimana bisa _hoobae_-nya ini bisa tahu kejadian memalukan yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu. Kebetulan tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Yixing-_gege_ yang menunjukkan betapa joroknya sang Ketua Asrama kita ini." ujar Tao kemudian—menjawab kebingungan Kris, membuat sang _senior_ langsung mengutuk Yixing dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Gara-gara pemuda kuda itu dia harus merelakan kelakuan buruknya dalam hal kebersihan terbongkar. Dia bahkan bingung mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil ini.

"Kali ini kau menang, Huang.." keluhnya, membuat Kris mendapati sebuah seringai bangga yang terpatri di bibir _curvy_ Tao.

"Sudah seharusnya, _sunbae_.."

Dan diam kemudian melanda dua insan yang bertolak belakang—dalam hal penampilan dan juga warna rambut—ini.

Tao terlihat mulai membuka penutup mesin cuci yang ada di depannya, dan kemudian mengisi mesin itu dengan air yang mengucur dari selang, lalu ia mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotornya saat dirasanya tinggi air di dalam mesin cuci sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sepertinya itu bukan pakaianmu."

Seru Kris tiba-tiba, sembari menunjuk setelan jas mewah yang sedang dipegang Tao, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu melemparkannya ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Oh, sepertinya _sunbae_ hafal sekali pakaian milikku—" ujar Tao, membuat Kris menyesal kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu padanya.

"—ini properti milik klub drama yang kupinjam saat pentas seni kemarin." lanjutnya, dan Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak peduli.

Ingatan kedua siswa SM High School itu kemudian melayang pada acara pentas seni peringatan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Dimana Kris mendapat gelar kehormatan sebagai _Student Of The Year_, dan Tao berkesempatan menunjukkan kebolehannya menari bersama Tiffany Hwang, salah satu siswi tercantik di sekolah mereka.

Kris hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Menganggap gelar yang di-idam-idamkan seluruh siswa itu merupakan hal yang wajar bagi pemuda Wu tersebut. Sedang Tao entah kenapa wajahnya bersemu merah kalau ia mengingat ia bisa melenggak-lenggok bersama sang gadis Hwang di atas panggung. Sukses membuat iri teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Kutebak kau dan otak kosongmu itu baru saja menghayal kapan kau bisa berduet lagi dengan Tiffany di atas panggung."

Dahi Tao langsung berkedut tak suka saat Kris berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Apa salahnya kalau ia berharap bisa menari lagi dalam panggung yang sama? Memang tidak boleh kalau dia ingin sesekali menunjukkan kemampuannya meliuk-liukkan tubuh, dan membuat Jongin—teman sekelasnya—nyaris menggigit jarinya karena _envy_ padanya.

"Terserah apa katamu, _sunbae_.."

Tao lelah.

"Aku sudah lelah.."

Tao sudah terlalu lelah jika harus meladeni Kris yang sepertinya ingin sekali mengajaknya berkelahi—setidaknya adu mulut juga temasuk hitungan—tiap kali mereka berdua bertemu seperti sekarang ini.

"Kali ini _sunbae_ yang menang.." lanjutnya, pasrah.

Kini giliran Kris yang diam. Iris _golden brown_-nya melirik Tao yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah lesu. Seolah-olah ketika ia selesai mencuci dan keluar dari ruangan ini, dunia akan runtuh menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

Miris.

"Tak ingin membangkang Huang?" tanya Kris, dan Tao menggedikkan bahunya kecil alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan _senior_-nya yang lebih tua.

"Tidak. Sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

Kris tersenyum kecil. Walaupun batinnya kini mencelos tak terima. _Tak ada lagi yang mau menjadi mainanku_, batinnya sedih. Dia hanya bisa memandangi Tao yang mulai memasukkan sabun detergen ke dalam mesin cuci, dan menyalakan mesin tersebut agar segera bekerja.

"Kenapa?"

Tao menggerutu dalam hati. _Kepo banget sih_, rutuknya.

"Karena aku sudah gagal."

Tao menumpukan kedua tangannya pada mesin cuci yang mulai bergetar saat mesinnya memutar-mutar pakaian kotor itu, membuat air kemudian berubah menjadi keruh, dengan gumpalan-gumpalan busa yang mulai tercipta.

"Gagal?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tak begitu mengerti. Yah, salahkan saja dianya yang tidak peka.

**Kluk**

Tao mengangguk kecil. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sudah tidak mau berbicara apa-apa lagi dengan Kris.

Kris yang sadar diri-pun kontan kembali terdiam. Menikmati suara getaran mesin cuci yang mengalum merdu, bersahut-sahutan dengan suara jangkrik di luar gedung asrama. Ia lalu segera menjejalkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci secara paksa, mengingat jika waktu terus saja berjalan dan ia harus tetap bersekolah esok paginya.

"Hm, sepertinya aku ingin mandi lagi.."

Gumam bocah yang berdiri di samping Kris, dan gagal membuat Kris untuk tidak kaget lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap si pemuda bermata panda.

"Mandi di tengah malam seperti ini? Kau bisa kena rematik!" pekik Kris horor, dan melayangkan tatapan _apa-kau-sudah-gila-bocah_ ke arah Tao.

"Apa sih?" gerutu Tao kemudian, merasa risih dengan tatapan Kris yang ia pikir sedikit kaget tapi menjurus ke mesum itu. "Itu kan penyakit milik orang tua sepertimu."

Kris mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil saat ia mendapati Tao sudah mengangkat kaus hitam yang dipakai pemuda panda itu sebatas dada. Memamerkan perut datarnya yang lumayan terbentuk, dengan dua _nipple_ mungil berwarna mawar yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyembul dari balik kain.

Terlihat sangat err—seksi, bagi Kris yang saat itu memandangnya secara langsung.

"Oi, kau tidak serius kan? Mandi di tengah malam buruk untuk tubuhmu." ketusnya kemudian, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan yakin dari Tao yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Tao lalu membuka kembali tutup mesin cuci yang berwarna bening itu untuk memasukkan kaus yang dilepasnya tadi ke dalam. Dan menutupnya kembali, membuat mesin itu kembali berputar dan mencuci pakaiannya.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk berjalan keluar sebelum—

**Pltak**

"DENGARKAN _SENIOR_-MU SAAT SEDANG BERBICARA BO-CAH!"

—ada tangan Kris yang menjitak kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tao sontak meringis menahan sakit sembari memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya cepat, dan memandang tajam sosok jangkung Kris dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

"_A-appo_! _Ya_, Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah?"

Kris yang dibentak malah semakin kesal, merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan tak sopan dari bocah bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao tersebut.

"Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Kris, sembari memicingkan kedua matanya berbahaya. "Hooo~ jadi kau sudah berani memanggil nama asliku, huh?"

Tao membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget. Merasakan ada bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya saat Kris mulai berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekatinya. Tao lalu memejamkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba ketika dia mendapati sebelah tangan Kris terulur ke arahnya.

Dia mengira Kris akan menonjoknya—sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada sang _sunbae_ saat pertemuan mereka dulu—atau paling tidak menjitak kepalanya lagi. Tapi rupanya dugaannya keliru, karena Kris ternyata hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan. Membuat surai legamnya sedikit berantakan tersapu jemari besar Kris.

"Sekali-kali patuhi kata-kataku, Huang. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya entah kenapa merona merah. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan jika bertingkah seperti itu. Mungkin ia merasa terharu mengetahui bahwa pemuda Wu yang menjabat sebagai ketua asrama itu sepertinya perhatian juga—

"Jangan salah sangka, Huang. Maksud kata-kataku tadi, aku akan repot mengurus biaya pengobatanmu kalau kau sampai sakit. Sayang sekali kan kalau kita harus menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna?"

—atau tidak sama sekali?

SETAN ALAS!

TIDAK BERGUNA KATANYA!?

**THOMP**

Malang bagi Kris, karena detik itu juga Tao langsung menginjak sebelah kakinya sekuat tenaga saking kesalnya ia. Tao mendengus keras, dan memandang Kris yang sedang berjingkat-jingkat menggunakan sebelah kakinya yang lain.

"BO-CAH!" berang Kris penuh emosi ketika memanggil Tao, dan berjalan sedikit tertatih mendekati Tao yang tengah berkacak pinggang saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa sekitar sepuluh senti saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaki indahku!?" tanya Kris tak terima. Ikut berkacak pinggang seperti Tao. Dan bertingkah menyebalkan layaknya King Julien yang sedang memarahi Mort.

Tao menyeringai, kepalanya terpaksa harus mendongak ke atas—mengingat tubuh Kris jauh lebih tinggi beberapa senti dibandingkan ia sendiri—menabrakkan iris hitamnya dengan manik kecokelatan milik si pemuda _blonde_.

"Aku baru saja menginjaknya." jawabnya berani, seolah menantang.

Kris mendelik.

Raut wajahnya campuran antara sebal dan juga gemas. Ingin rasanya ia meremukkan kepalan tangannya sendiri alih-alih menghajar sang adik kelas.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kalau saja saat Tao menantangnya seperti tadi menggunakan wajah manisnya, mengerjapkan mata beningnya, dengan pipi yang merona samar, dan tolong jangan lupakan seringaiannya yang terkesan menggoda itu.

Tentu akan membuat siapapun—yang meskipun marah, merasa gemas kan?

"Oh, jawaban yang sangat bagus Huang. Kau tahu konsekuensinya kan?" tanya Kris setelahnya, sembari menyunggingkan senyum iblis.

Sukses membuat seringaian Tao luntur. Tergantikan dengan mulutnya menganga cukup lebar. Lupa kalau status sang _sunbae_ di hadapannya sekarang mencapai "Waspada II".

Uh, oh.

Ini buruk Tao.

Kau sendiri yang menggali lubang kuburmu, sayang.

"Tu—tunggu, apa maksud _sunbae_ dengan konsekuensi? Kita tidak sedang membicarakan hukuman kan—AH! APA YANG KAU PEGANG _SUNBAE_?"

Tao terpaksa harus membolakan kedua manik hitamnya lebar-lebar saat tubuh besar Kris sudah menabrak tubuhnya sendiri. Pertanyaannya yang belum sempurna terpotong dengan teriakan kaget saat ada jemari tangan Kris yang dengan sengaja menampar bagian depan selangkangannya.

Tempat dimana barang privat miliknya, seharusnya berada.

"Oh _man_, lihatlah. Baru kutampar sekali saja milikmu sudah menegang seperti ini, eh?"

Kekehan licik Kris terdengar sangat menohok harga diri Tao sebagai seorang pria. Tao kesal—tentu saja. Kenapa ia bisa langsung terangsang hanya karena tamparan kecil yang berasal dari tangan Kris daripada ia membayangkan gadis-gadis cantik berbikini yang tak membuatnya merasakan apa-apa.

"B-brengsek, kau _sunbae_! Singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga-akh!"

Tao mengerang keras—lagi, ketika tamparan Kris berubah menjadi usapan lembut pada benda yang menggantung di antara kakinya. Permukaan kain yang menutup genitalnya itu terasa sedikit basah di tangan Kris. Membuat si pemuda pirang menyadari jika Tao sudah cukup terangsang akibat perbuatannya.

"Nah, nah, sepertinya kau menikmati jari-jariku ini, huh? Nakal sekali.." ujar Kris sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu mencubit paha dalam Tao keras, membuat sang empunya paha memekik kaget.

"AKH! Ahh—apa yang, ukh, apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!?" tanya Tao sedikit terengah.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kemeja yang Kris gunakan. Sedang pinggang rampingnya sendiri tengah Kris peluk menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Rona wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat jelas. Mengalahkan merahnya besi panas yang sedang membara. Sedang tubuhnya sendiri mulai dialiri keringat-keringat yang berukuran sebesar biji jagung. Menunjukkan betapa panasnya suasana di dalam ruang cuci tersebut.

Sayup-sayup Tao bisa mendengar suara derak mesin cuci yang masih bekerja di tengah-tengah desahannya yang kian mengeras seiring dengan cepatnya pijatan tangan Kris di kejantanannya. Tubuhnya hampir mengejang sempurna. Sedang bibirnya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengoceh atau memberikan kutukan pada si pemuda _blonde_.

_Pasrah sajalah_. Batinnya pilu.

"Hei—"

Kris memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan pelan.

Membuat Tao terpaksa mendongak dan memandang pemuda yang berusia jauh lebih tua dengan wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"_M-mwoya_?"

Bibir Tao sedikit gemetar saat ia bertanya seperti itu.

Ia bahkan harus menahan nafasnya sekuat tenaga saat Kris tak kunjung berhenti melakukan kegiatan _mengusap-dan-memijat_ genital miliknya di bawah sana.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya otakku baru saja memberiku ide yang sangat menarik."

Kata-kata sang pemuda beriris cokelat keemasan itu membuat Tao harus rela meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Dan mulai membuat kesimpulan paling sederhana untuk kata-kata Kris barusan.

_Ide menarik sama artinya ide mengerikan untuk Tao_.

"A—apa itu?"

Tao bertanya bukan karena ia tidak tahu.

Dia bertanya karena dia ingin memastikan.

Dan sayangnya pertanyaan Tao tadi sukses membuat senyuman iblis Kris semakin lebar.

Persis seperti om-om hidung belang berkelakuan bejat yang suka me_rape_ perawan—dalam kasus Tao; perjaka—di saat ada kesempatan.

"Nah, nah, pertanyaan bagus Huang. Jadi—bagaimana kalo sekarang kita lakukan saja 'ide menarik' yang diberikan otakku, hm?"

"Ta—tapi.."

Tao ingin membantah. Tapi gagal saat jemari Kris menekan kuat genitalnya secara tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan erangan erotis bagi Kris yang saat itu juga mulai tergoda untuk segera meng'iya-iya'kan tubuh molek si bocah panda.

"_No more buts_, karena kita akan melakukannya sebentar lagi. Kau cukup diam saja, dan nikmati hukumanmu, Huang."

Perintah Kris yang absolut. Berhasil membuat Tao langsung bungkam.

Apalagi saat jemari panjang Kris mulai meraih kancing celana Tao. Dan menurunkan resluitingnya secara perlahan ke bawah. Menampilkan gundukan menggoda yang kini hanya terbalut selembar cawat tipis. Membuat Kris harus mati-matian mencegah saliva-nya agar tidak menetes.

Dan untuk Huang Zi Tao sendiri.

Sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaannya.

Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai.

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

**(a/n):**

Hahahahahahaha, ini apa duh gusti? *jambak rambut*

Nista banget otak gue! Nista! Nista! Nista! *baru nyadar lo?*

Buat **Riszaaa **sama **Miettenekomiaw **adegan anunya gue te-be-ce'in dulu ya? Otak gue kayanya butuh pemanasan.. Entar kita lanjut di episode selanjutnya :D *ngek*

.

_Well_, bersedia memberi komentar, kritikan, bahkan caci makian untuk fanfiksi jelek ini?

Saya sangat membutuhkan support kalian semua lho ^^

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai di sini ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi di edisi terakhirnya ^^

.

Dah~


	2. Chapter 2

Huang Zi Tao memandang nanar setumpukan pakaian kotor yang sekarang ini tengah tergeletak dengan sangat elitnya di sudut kamar.

Diliriknya Byun Baekhyun, pemuda yang merupakan siswa tahun kedua—yang otomatis _senior_-nya juga, sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu, sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan memandang Tao dengan kerucutan bibir yang tampak menggemaskan sekali, bahkan untuk Tao sendiri.

"Ba—Baekkie-_hyung_.."

"Tidak Taozi. TIDAK!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku jika kau akan mencucinya hari ini. Yoona-_noona_ sejak tadi pagi menghubungiku dan menyuruhmu untuk segera mengembalikan setelan jas yang kau pinjam dari klub dramanya."

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya memasang wajah sedih. Berharap Baekhyun akan memaklumi kenapa ia tak kunjung mengembalikan pakaian yang dimaksud. Sayang, sepertinya Baekhyun sama sekali tak termakan oleh trik pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"_Hyuuung_~"

Tao memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang dilagukan. Membuat Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya cepat-cepat. Sebelum ia terkena dampak dari panggilan manja yang memabukkan itu.

"_No_, Taozi. _NO_!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak mempedulikan Tao yang sekarang ini seperti hendak menangis.

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat ikal itu kemudian melirik Tao yang dengan enggan mengambil keranjang pakaian miliknya. Dan perlahan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, hendak keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan keras yang berbunyi; "_BANGUN NAGA BURIK! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENELANTARKAN PAKAIANMU ITU? KAU INI KETUA ASRAMA! APA KATA ADIK KELASMU KALAU MEREKA TAHU BAHWA KETUA ASRAMA MEREKA BERPERILAKU JOROK DAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI INI!?_".

Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpandangan, lalu menggedikkan bahu mereka malas.

_Sudah biasa_, pikir mereka berdua kompak.

"Sepertinya kau akan punya teman Taozi.." goda Baekhyun sembari terkekeh kecil. Membuat Tao langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

"Diam kau, _hyung_!"

Tao membentak Baekhyun keras. Malu, mungkin.

Kekehan Baekhyun kemudian terdengar semakin keras. Dan ia mulai memasang sebuah seringai kecil saat Tao terlihat hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar mereka berdua.

"Taozi—"

Panggilan pelan dari Baekhyun membuat Tao menghentikan aksinya sejenak membuka pintu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

Dan ia bersumpah bahwa ada sinar berbahaya ketika Baekhyun tengah menatapnya sekarang ini.

"—saat kau tahu bahwa hari ini adalah giliranmu untuk mencuci pakaian. Mungkin lebih baik kau memilih untuk kabur saat itu juga. Sebelum ada sesosok _sunbae_ mesum yang hendak menyerangmu di tengah malam."

Tao mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mengerti.

'_Kan tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencuci baju!_'

Pemuda Huang itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar. Diiringi dengan kekehan Baekhyun yang semakin keras dan keras.

"BERJUANGLAH TAOZI!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

.

.

.

**EXO **itu milik agensi yang menaunginya

Sedang fanfiksi jelek ini punya **GUE**

.

Ini fanfiksi Yaoi lho ya (_mengingat ada adegan ranjang dua lelaki yang tak pantas dibaca oleh anak kecil_). Kopelnya Kris sama Tao (_mereka otp saya betewe_). Rated-nya M (_jadi kalo ga kuat, boleh lambai tangan ke kamera_). Kayanya juga ini bakalan full NC (_kayanya_). Twoshot (_dan ini edisi terakhir_). Ceritanya absurd (_sudah pasti_). SMUT. Dan Bondage *nyengir*.

.

Persembahan **spesial** buat **Riszaaa,** **Miettenekomiaw **dan spesial pake banget buat—diri gue sendiri *dorr*. Tak lupa juga, fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan secara khusus untuk para KTS yang merindukan fanfic 'anu' mereka *ngek*.

.

Selamat membaca. Dosa mari kita tanggung sama-sama *orz*

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

.

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai.

**Brukh**

Atau lebih baik tidak jadi saja?

"Akh!"

Tao mengerang—atau menjerit tertahan?— ketika Kris mendorong tubuhnya sedemikian rupa hingga menabrak mesin cuci pertama, yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci pakaian klub pemandu sorak sekolah mereka. Kedua matanya melayang tajam menatap Kris. Memprotes akibat tingkah _sunbae_-nya yang berambut _blonde_ itu terbilang cukup kasar untuk Tao.

Kris menyeringai. Dan memasang tampang seolah ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sakit bodoh!" bentak Tao kesal, lalu menampar tangan Kris yang hendak terulur menyentuh barang pribadinya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, Huang." balas Kris sekenanya. Tak bersungguh-sungguh saat ia meminta maaf. "Aku sengaja."

Tao memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sadar kalau kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang memiliki sifat menyebalkan yang luar biasa.

**Srakh**

Bocah Huang itu kemudian mendelik kaget. Mendapati Kris yang sudah menarik celana hitamnya. Membuat benda itu tak lagi membalut tungkai kakinya, sehingga baik ia maupun Kris, bisa melihat kaki panjangnya yang telah terekspos jelas. Memamerkan gundukan besar yang tersembunyi di balik cawat miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao horor, saat jemari Kris sudah meraih genitalnya yang masih terbungkus, lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Layaknya ia tengah memegang seekor anak kucing yang baru saja lahir.

"Membuatmu nyaman Huang."

"Ti—tidak, akh! Lepaskan, ahh, _sunbae_.."

Kris merengut. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memandang tubuh Tao yang tergolek pasrah di atas lantai ruang cuci asramanya.

"Dasar munafik.."

Satu tangannya yang bebas memegang lutut Tao bergantian. Membuatnya tertekuk ke atas, dan membukanya sedikit lebar agar ia lebih leluasa mengusap kejantanan sang _hoobae_ tersebut. Ia kemudian menyeringai kecil, kala suara protesan Tao berubah menjadi erangan-erangan erotis.

"Ahh, _sunbae_, jangan-khh.."

"Enak Huang?" tanya Kris, sambil tersenyum mesum, memprovokasi Tao untuk terus mendesah seperti tadi.

"Ahh, b—brengsek kau _sunbae_, lepas-khh, aku hampir ahh, hampir keluar—ukh!"

**Splurt**

"Ng?"

Kris berjengit kaget saat ada sesuatu yang basah merembes dari celah-celah kain katun cawat Tao. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangannya, lalu memandangi sela-sela jemarinya yang telah terlumuri suatu cairan bening.

Sepertinya itu _precum_ milik Tao yang tak sengaja mengenai tangannya.

"Yaiks.." keluh Kris, dan memandang Tao yang sedang terengah mengambil nafas. "Kau mengotori tanganku, Huang."

Tao menggerutu keras di dalam hati. Dan memandang sengit Kris yang masih berada di antara kedua lututnya.

'_Salahmu sendiri kan?_'

"Ah, celana dalam-mu juga kotor Huang." lanjut Kris, sembari menunjuk selangkangan Tao. "Mau ku bantu untuk mencucikannya? Hitung-hitung aku ingin menebus perbuatanku barusan." ujar Kris lagi, sembari tersenyum riang bak malaikat.

Malaikat maut—lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak usah! Biar aku—khh, biar aku cuci sendiri.." tolak Tao kasar, dan berusaha bangkit berdiri setelah ia mendorong tubuh Kris sedikit menjauh.

"Jahatnya—" gumam Kris pelan, dan merengut sok sedih. "—padahal aku sedang berbaik hati ingin membantumu, lho Huang. Tak baik menolak bantuan dari orang tampan sepertiku."

"Nasihatmu itu sepertinya salah tempat _deh_, _sunbae_. Mati saja sana."

**BRUKH!**

Sial untuk Tao.

Baru saja ia berhasil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, rupanya ia harus rela punggungnya kembali menabrak kerasnya permukaan lantai, saat kedua tangan Kris mendorong dada telanjangnya kuat. Membuat bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk permukaan mesin cuci. Sehingga ia mau tak mau harus menjerit tertahan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"SIALAN! MAU _SUNBAE_ INI APA SIH?" bentak Tao kemudian. Dan menatap Kris yang sekarang ini tengah menduduki perut datarnya.

Kris tak menjawab. Pemuda _blonde_ itu malah memasang senyum mengerikan saat ia mengetahui jika Tao sedang sangat marah kepadanya. Baginya Tao terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan wajah memerah karena kesal seperti itu.

"Nah, nah, Huang. Tahu tidak? Kau itu bisa dibilang sangat tidak sopan lho kepada _senior_-mu. Terlebih kepadaku yang jelas-jelas ketua asrama." ujar Kris kemudian, sembari melepas kaus oblong yang ia kenakan, menampakkan tubuh ceking—tapi seksi—miliknya itu. Membuat Tao terbengong-bengong sekaligus takjub melihatnya.

Kris kembali menyeringai. Menyebabkan Tao langsung tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menikmati pemandangan menggiurkan yang dipamerkan oleh _senior_-nya tersebut.

"Ka-kalau aku tidak sopan. Memangnya kenapa, heh?" tanya Tao sok berani, meski kedua matanya sedang ia usahakan untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah perut Kris yang ternyata berbentuk kotak-kotak itu.

Kris terdiam. Lalu menghilangkan seringaiannya cepat. Ganti memandang Tao dengan manik _auburn -_nya yang dingin.

"Mau hukumanmu aku tambah ya?"

Tao tersentak kecil. Dan balas menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya yang membola lebar.

Ia ingin protes saat Kris mulai menyorongkan kepalanya mendekati tubuhnya. Tapi tak jadi saat Kris pelan-pelan menyentuh pinggiran celana dalamnya. Menarik kain itu menuruni pahanya, membuatnya sukses telanjang bulat.

"_S_—_sunbae_.."

"Diam Huang.."

"Ahh, jangan pegang—jangan pegang ituhh!"

Tao memejamkan matanya menahan malu dan nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu ketika kulit telapak tangan Kris yang dingin menyentuh genitalnya yang panas. Sedang benda pribadinya sendiri sudah mengacung tegak dengan begitu gagahnya. Bak sebilah pedang yang sudah siap digunakan untuk berperang.

"Akh, _sunbae_, ngh!"

"Memang lebih enak kalau secara langsung ya Huang?" goda Kris dan terkekeh sebentar.

Pemuda pirang itu sangat menikmati pemandangan indah di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh molek Tao yang menggeliat-liat bak cacing kepanasan. Lalu pias tampan—menjurus ke cantiknya yang tengah memerah hebat. Cukup mampu membuat Kris nyaris kehilangan kendalinya sendiri menghadapi sang _hoobae_.

Jemari-jemarinya yang tengah mengurus Tao 'kecil', secara terampil mulai memijat genital milik si adik kelas. Dan sesekali menarik-nariknya pelan membuat Tao menjerit di tengah-tengah erangannya.

"Oh ya Huang. Apa pelajaran Biologi-mu sudah sampai di tahap bab Reproduksi?"

Kris meremas batang genital Tao yang mulai keras saat ia bertanya seperti itu. Tao sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat, menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ah, iya, kau masih kelas satu ya?" tanya Kris lagi. Sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Telunjuknya yang panjang kemudian ia gulirkan menjelajahi bagian-bagian kejantanan milik Tao. Membawanya terus ke bawah. Hingga menyentuh dua bola kembar yang menggantung di bawah batang genital Tao.

"Ini namanya testis." ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Dan mengetuk-ngetuk dua bola tadi membuat tubuh Tao bergetar kecil.

"Nghh.."

"Dan kulit yang membungkusnya ini disebut skrotum."

"Ahh, ahh.."

Kris menarik pelan satu dari dua buah zakar Tao. Menunjukkan lapisan kulit yang ia maksud.

Tao menggerutu, heran kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Kris malah memberinya pengetahuan yang sebenarnya belum dia butuhkan—mengingat dia masih berada di tahun pertama di sekolahnya.

"Kalau aku meremasnya seperti ini—"

"AKHH!"

Tao mendesah. Sangat keras.

Kedua matanya melirik ke bawah. Menatap Kris yang masih berwajah datar walaupun ia baru saja mengeluarkan suara erotisnya.

"—dan membuatmu mengerang keenakan seperti tadi. Itu tandanya testismu sedang bekerja keras membuat sperma."

"Ahh, _sunbae-_khh, singkirkan tanganmuhh, ahh, ahh.."

Kris pura-pura tuli saat Tao mengerang dengan begitu kerasnya di kala jemarinya masih sibuk memberi pijatan dan usapan lembut pada kejantanan bocah yang berusia lebih muda. Kedua iris cokelatnya terfokus pada batang yang sudah sekeras kayu itu. Dan ia mulai memamerkan seringaian liciknya sekali lagi saat ada tetes-tetes _precum_ yang mengalir deras membasahi genital Tao.

"Haaa, _sunbae_, a-akuhh, hampir, nghhh.."

Kris lalu meremas dengan sangat kuat kejantanan Tao. Seolah sedang memerah benda tersebut, memaksa agar spermanya segera keluar, walaupun pada akhirnya ia langsung melepas genital Tao secara tiba-tiba.

Sukses membuat Tao mengerang kesakitan akibat ulah _senior_-nya. Dan langsung menghadiahi sang _sunbae_ dengan delikan tajam yang mematikan.

"_Sunbae_-ukh, KAU!"

Tao marah karena ia hampir saja meletus. Ia kesal karena ia hampir saja mengeluarkan lahar panasnya yang sudah menggelegak dengan sangat hebat di dalam kawahnya.

Dan sayangnya gagal ia realisasikan karena Kris dengan tega menghentikan kegiatan tangannya.

"Ups, maaf Huang. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin buru-buru."

Tao mendelik—lagi.

Dan melontarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar pada Kris meskipun hanya di dalam hati.

_Sedang tidak ingin buru-buru_, katanya.

Tidak ingin buru-buru di saat dia hampir saja—nyaris—mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Kampret betul ini orang.

"Ukh, _sunbae_.."

Tao mengerang pelan. Lalu memandang Kris yang mulai bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Menunggu dengan was-was akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

**TRAMPLE**

"AAAKH! _Sunbae_—apa yang, AKH! SAKIT, BODOH!"

Menjerit sekeras yang Tao bisa. Pemuda itu bahkan harus merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa ketika Kris dengan sadisnya menginjak kejantanannya sekuat tenaga.

**Thomp**

**Thomp**

Tanpa sadar Tao telah menangis, ketika Kris yang tak berperikemanusiaan—atau apapun itu namanya—malah menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya. Menekan genital Tao kuat dan membuat kejantanannya seolah terjepit pada permukaan dingin lantai.

"Lho, kenapa menangis Huang?" tanya Kris kalem. Memasang wajah bingung pada Tao yang sedang terisak kecil di bawah sana.

"Bukankah kau ingin klimaks? Aku sedang membantumu agar kau bisa merasakan kepuasanmu sekarang." lanjutnya, dan tersenyum tampan ketika Tao terlihat sedang mencakar-cakar kakinya yang masih menginjak kejantanan pemuda itu.

Tao menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Ketika injakan Kris pada genitalnya semakin kuat.

_Apa-apaan ini? _Pikirnya.

Membantu mencapai klimaks dengan cara menginjak-injak penis orang?

_FOR THE GOD OF SAKE_!

YANG BENAR SAJA!?

"Bisa dibilang ini hukuman untukmu Huang.." kata Kris lagi. "Hukuman karena tadi kau sudah berani-beraninya menginjak kaki indahku."

Tao mencengkeram dengan kuat kaki kanan Kris yang berada di atas batang kemaluannya. Sedang Kris sendiri terlihat mulai membuka tutup mesin cuci ketiga, lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya. Entah sedang mencari apa.

"Aha.. Lihat apa yang aku temukan, Huang."

Kris berseru riang gembira sembari menggerak-gerakkan sebuah dasi hitam bergaris putih yang ia temukan dari mesin cuci tersebut. Seringaiannya tambah lebar. Membuat Tao seratus persen merasa yakin jika ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi menimpanya.

Pemuda bermarga Wu itu kemudian menghentikan aksinya _menginjak-Tao-kecil_, dan kembali berjongkok di atas tubuh Tao yang sudah basah akan keringat.

Rona di wajah Tao kemudian muncul secara perlahan ketika wajah tampan Kris berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya sendiri. Tak sadar jika satu tangan Kris ternyata sudah terulur menyentuh kedua tangannya, dan secepat kilat mengikatnya kuat menggunakan dasi yang tadi dia pegang.

"_S-sunbae_?"

"Ssshh.. Bukankah kau ingin menikmati hukumanmu Huang?" tanya Kris, dengan sesungging senyum menawan yang terpatri dengan sangat apik di wajah rupawannya.

Tao mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

Bohong kalau dia tidak tergoda dengan _bitch face_ pemuda bersurai emas itu.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Kris kembali menyeringai licik. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Tao ke atas. Membuat bocah yang kedua tangannya terikat itu terpaksa berdiri. Walaupun ia tahu jika kedua kaki Tao sudah mirip dengan bongkahan agar-agar.

"Oh ya Huang. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku menemukan ini di salah satu kantung celanaku." Kris mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Menunjukkan sebuah lakban bekas yang isinya tinggal separo pada Tao.

Tao sendiri hanya bisa mengernyit. Tidak paham kenapa Kris menunjukkan benda berperekat itu kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak membawakanmu vibrator—" lanjutnya, membuat kernyitan Tao semakin ketara. "—jadi aku ingin menggunakan ini sebagai gantinya."

Jemari-jemari Kris menggoyang-goyangkan lakban yang dipegangnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalik tubuh Tao. Lalu mendorong pemuda Huang itu hingga Tao kini bertumpu pada bagian atas mesin cuci ketiga tempat Kris mencuci pakaiannya. Membuat Tao membungkuk, dengan tubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti sudut siku-siku.

Tao kemudian berpikir keras. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa secarik lakban digunakan sebagai vibrator?

**Krek**

**Krek**

Dan kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab.

Di saat Kris terdengar mulai menyobek lakban tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu merekatkannya di batang genital Tao, pada permukaan depan mesin cuci yang sedang bergetar pelan.

"Ahh.."

Tao mengepalkan jemari-jemarinya kuat. Ketika jumlah lakban yang melingkupi kulit kejantannya semakin banyak dan banyak, dan hanya menyisakan bagian kepala genitalnya saja. Sehingga akan terasa sakit jika ia berusaha menarik tubuhnya—apalagi dengan kondisi kedua tangannya yang terikat seperti itu. Maka makin lengkaplah penderitaan Huang Zi Tao sekarang ini.

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

"Ahh, ahh, _sunbae_, hentikan, nghh~"

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

Mesin cuci itu mulai bergetar sedikit cepat ketika Kris menaikkan intensitas kerja mesinnya. Suara glodakan terdengar cukup keras ketika tubuh Tao yang lumayan berat itu sudah sepenuhnya menumpu pada si mesin pembersih. Tak kuat menahan _pleasure_ yang kini mendera kejantanannya.

Kris terkekeh pelan.

Merasa bangga dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, _sunbae_?" tanya Tao saat ekor matanya mendapati Kris tengah mengambil sebotol kecil sabun cair dari dalam keranjang cucian.

Kris tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Senyum iblis yang sukses membuat Tao menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah berani-beraninya bertanya.

"Aku sedang mencuci, Huang. Memangnya apa lagi, hm?"

Kris menjawab sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan baru kepada Tao. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya secara perlahan membuka tutup plastik botol tersebut. Memutar benda bulat itu secara sensual. Dengan dalih menggoda Tao yang mati-matian menahan klimaksnya di bawah sana.

"Hmm, aromanya wangi sekali, Huang. Aroma bunga kesukaanku."

Kris mendekatkan moncong botol itu tepat ke bawah hidung Tao. Berharap Tao juga ikut menikmati aroma _lily_ yang menguar dari sabun tersebut.

Ia kemudian menarik botol sabun itu kembali saat didapatinya Tao yang cuma bisa mengerang-erang dengan tubuh bergetar hebat—efek kejantanannya yang menempel erat pada mesin cuci. Lalu mulai mengambil tempat di belakang tubuh Tao yang menurut Kris sedikit demi sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Huang, andai saja kau bisa melihat pemandangan ini.." serunya kaget, dengan nada suaranya yang seperti tengah terpukau.

"Ahh.."

"Ini menakjubkan." lanjutnya, membuat erangan Tao mulai mengeras.

"Nghh.. _Sunbae_.. Uhh.."

Kris melirik ke bawah. Mendapati permukaan depan mesin cuci mulai teraliri sesuatu yang berasal dari lubang ureter Tao. Sebulir cairan berwarna putih kental tampak membasahi dinding plastik mesin cuci.

Dan Kris yakin sekali jika itu adalah sperma Tao.

"Sudah sampai, eh? Cepat sekali.." ujar Kris sembari tertawa mengejek, membuat dahi Tao berkedut tak terima.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kau klimaks hanya karena getaran mesin cuci? Tch, _how slutty you are_.."

"Tidak—ahh, bukan begitu _sunbae_-nghh.." kilah Tao pelan, di tengah desahannya yang kembali keluar _pasca_ klimaksnya yang pertama.

Wajah Tao merona hebat. Merasa malu karena tahu jika Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dibohongi begitu saja. Tapi meskipun begitu ia bertekad ingin mempertahankan egonya sebagai seorang pemuda, yah, walaupun pada akhirnya dia kecolongan juga sih.

"_Whore_.."

Kris mendesis tajam. Meledek sekaligus menghina Tao.

Ia lalu mengusap surai pirangnya sejenak menggunakan jemari-jemarinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bersimpuh di belakang tubuh Tao, sembari mengamati dua bulatan kenyal yang tersaji di depannya.

'_Kalau dilihat sedekat ini, pantatnya memang seksi sekali ya?_' batin Kris kemudian, sembari tersenyum nista.

**Plak**

"Ahh.."

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menampar sebelah pantat Tao sekeras yang ia bisa. Membuat Tao kontan terkejut dan langsung menanggapinya dengan desahan panjang. Entah merasa sakit atau merasa nikmat akibat diperlakukan demikian oleh Kris.

"Buka kakimu sedikit lebar Huang." perintah si pemuda yang lebih tua. Dan Tao hanya bisa menurutinya saja.

Kini jarak di antara kedua kaki Tao terlihat jauh lebih renggang. Membuat Kris bisa melihat dengan leluasa pada apa yang tersembunyi di balik bongkahan kenyal pantat si bocah Huang itu. Kris kemudian mengulurkan satu telunjuknya ke depan. Menyentuh pelan kerutan-kerutan berwarna merah jambu pada lubang yang masih terkatup dengan sangat rapat. Seolah tak ada siapapun yang pernah menjamahnya.

"Cantik sekali Huang.. Cantik sekali.."

Kris mencolek lubang itu sebentar. Sukses membuat tubuh Tao menegang sempurna di atas sana.

"Ahh, _geuman-_uhh, _geumanhae_.."

"Kau terangsang lagi, eh?"

Kris lalu melirik botol sabun yang masih dipegangnya menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Ia kemudian mencelupkan jari telunjuknya tadi ke dalam. Membuat ruas jari itu terlumuri cairan bersifat basa berwarna biru bening yang beraroma seperti bunga _lily_.

"Tak ada pelumas Huang." ujar Kris datar, mengamati telunjuk dan lubang Tao secara bergantian dengan penuh minat. "Terpaksa aku menggunakan ini sebagai lubrikan."

Kedua mata hitam Tao membola sempurna mendengar kata-kata Kris.

Ia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan _senior _-nya itu. Tapi tak jadi karena di saat ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya. Penisnya masih tertahan di permukaan depan mesin cuci. Tertempel dengan begitu kuatnya, sehingga ia sukses merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat kulit pembungkus batang genitalnya tertarik kuat.

"Ahh, _sunbae_, apa yang-AKH! KELUARKAN! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Tao tiba-tiba saja menjerit dengan sangat keras saat ada sebuah benda asing yang memaksa masuk lubang belakangnya. Ditambah lagi benda itu telah dilumuri sesuatu yang membuat lubangnya terasa amat perih.

Rasa perih yang menyakitkan.

"Lihat Huang. Ternyata jauh lebih efektif melonggarkan lubangmu menggunakan sabun cair ketimbang lubrikan biasa ya?"

Tao mendelik ngeri.

Terlalu kaget dengan kata-kata Kris barusan.

Sabun cair?

Kris melonggarkan lubang pantatnya itu menggunakan sabun cair?

"KAU GILA YA!?"

Tao menjerit keras sekali.

Seakan tak peduli jika gelegarnya tadi akan mengusik ketenangan seluruh penghuni gedung asrama.

Urat-urat kesakitan mulai keluar di wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri keringat. Lubang di pantatnya terasa panas. Sangat panas ketika benda asing yang ia yakini sebagai jari telunjuk Kris bergerak maju-mundur menghujam _hole_-nya hingga ke bagian yang paling dalam.

"_S-sunbae_, sakit.. Nghh, aku tidak mau, uhh, sudah cukup.. Ahh, ahh.."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Huang?" decak Kris bingung, dan melirik tubuh Tao yang bergetar-getar di atas mesin cuci. "Bilangnya tidak mau. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan lubangmu ini pada jariku."

Kris menyorongkan telunjuknya semakin dalam. Membuat mata Tao terbalik ketika ada sesuatu yang tersentuh oleh ujung jari _senior_-nya itu.

"_Dia_ menghisapnya sangat kuat, Huang. Satu jari saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku menambahkan dua—atau tiga—jari lagi ya? Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali.."

"Haaa, tidak-nghh.. Cukup, ahh, hentikan _sunbae_.."

"Kau yakin Huang? Sepertinya lubangmu berpendapat lain."

"Tidak-ahh, ahh, _sunbae_-enghh.."

Satu sudut bibir Kris tertarik ke atas. Si pirang itu tampaknya sangat sangsi dengan kata-kata si bocah Huang. Diam-diam ia lalu menuangkan cairan biru bening itu pada jemarinya yang lain. Membuat jemarinya terlihat lengket dan berlendir, meskipun sebenarnya aroma cairan itu sangat menyegarkan.

"Tuut, tuut, keretanya akan masuk Huang. Bersiaplah, oke?"

"Ahh, tidak! Jangan-nghh, _sunbae_, ahh, ahh.."

**Thrust**

Jari tengah Kris sudah masuk. Menemani telunjuknya yang terlebih dahulu berada di dalam.

"Hooo, dua kereta tak cukup memuaskan rupanya."

**Thrust**

"Akh, ahh, nnhh.."

Sekali lagi. Kini jari manis Kris yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyeruak di dalam anal Tao.

Tao mendesah tak keruan saat jemari-jemari itu mengorek-ngorek lubang anusnya. Giginya bergemelutuk keras. Mati-matian menahan sakit dan nikmat yang ditimbulkan tiga jari tersebut. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Sedang suara desahannya kadang-kadang tersendat akibat _pleasure_ yang diberikan Kris sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

"Ahh, ahh, _sunbae_, _sunbae_, nghh.."

"_My My_, lihatlah siapa yang sedang mengerang keenakan sekarang ini?"

Kris berdecak senang. Dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya sedikit lebih cepat. Tak ada secuil-pun rasa iba kala ia mendapati Tao yang tersiksa karena perbuatannya.

**Squish**

**Squish**

Suara mesin cuci yang berderak. Getaran yang diakibatkan oleh sang mesin pembersih pakaian. Dan licinnya sabun cair berwarna biru bening. Menjadi candu tersendiri untuk sang Naga yang tengah melahap kudapan malamnya hari itu.

"Aku—ahh, _sunbae_—aku, AKH!"

**Squish**

**SPLURT**

"_Fantastic_, Huang.. Kau keluar lagi.." ujar Kris penuh kekaguman. Dan memandangi cairan kental berwarna putih yang lagi-lagi membasahi permukaan dinding mesin cuci.

Sedang Tao hanya bisa mengumpat lirih ketika Kris berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Ahh, diam kau, uhh. Sialan.."

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat Huang." ujar Kris lagi, sembari menunjuk ke arah selangkangannya sendiri. "Kau membuatku terangsang."

Sukses membuat sebuah perempatan kecil terpasang sempurna di kepala Tao.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Tao lagi. "KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI, HAH!? LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PANTATKU, IDIOT!?"

Suara teriakan Tao yang keras bersahut-sahutan dengan kekehan kecil Kris.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu kemudian menarik satu-persatu jemarinya. Lalu menepuk pantat Tao berulang kali, sembari berkata; "Santai saja Huang, santai saja." padanya. Ingin rasanya Tao menendang sang _sunbae_ andai saja kejantanannya tak terperangkap pada lilitan lakban.

Kris kemudian bangkit berdiri. Dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih tertelungkup di atas mesin cuci yang bergetar dengan level sedang.

"Tsk, tsk, sepertinya kau membutuhkan _mouth training_ ya Huang?" desis Kris lirih, tepat di samping telinga Tao. "Bocah bau kencur sepertimu mana pantas berkata seperti itu, hm?"

**Krek**

**Krek**

Tubuh Tao merinding geli ketika hembusan nafas Kris terasa menggelitik di telinganya. Sedang ia sesekali juga mendapati ada bunyi lakban yang disobek Kris di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cemas, ia pun hanya bisa menduga-duga apa yang kali ini akan dilakukan pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu.

"_S-sunbae_, sekarang apa yang mau kau-mmph? Mmhh?"

Dan baru saja ia akan bertanya. Kris tiba-tiba saja sudah membungkam bibirnya menggunakan lakban yang ia robek tadi.

"Emmhh! Emmpphhh!?"

Kris menautkan kedua alis tebalnya hingga menyatu. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping telinganya sendiri. Memasang gestur jika ia tak mendengar kata-kata Tao.

"Kau berbicara apa Huang? Aku tidak bisa memahami kata-katamu karena kau kurang jelas saat berbicara.."

'_B-BRENGSEK!_'

"Mmhh!"

"Wah, wah, tak kusangka _mouth training_-mu sudah mulai bekerja dengan baik. Kerja bagus, Huang. Kerja bagus.."

'_Sialan kau Wu Yi Fan! SIALAN!_'

Tao mulai berontak ketika Kris mulai memegang sebelah tangannya yang masih terikat. Lalu menariknya secara paksa. Dia dipaksa untuk berdiri dengan tegak oleh pemuda itu. Sementara wajahnya meringis menahan sakit karena di saat ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan tegak, batang penisnya yang menempel di mesin cuci tertarik kuat akibat tinggi badannya yang berbeda jauh dengan mesin pembersih tersebut.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Tao berteriak tak terima pada Kris yang berusaha menarik tubuh kurusnya itu. Tangannya yang menyatu akibat lilitan dasi memberontak Kris dan sesekali memukul lengan atas si _senior_.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Huang?" tanya Kris yang heran saat mendapati ada tatapan membunuh yang keluar dari manik hitam Tao.

'_BRENGSEK! PENISKU SAKIT BODOH!_'

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Dan segera melirik ke arah bawah. Tempat dimana batang genital Tao tertempel di mesin cuci.

"Hahahaha, hampir saja aku melupakannya Huang." ujarnya dan tertawa, dengan sebelah tangannya yang mulai menggapai-gapai kejantanan Tao.

Kuku-kuku Kris perlahan mulai mencabuti ujung-ujung lakban yang melapisi daging panjang itu. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa aba-aba sama sekali—

**KREEEKKK**

"EMMMMMPHHHHHHHHH!"

—Kris lalu menarik kuat lakban berwarna hitam itu, membuatnya langsung terlepas dari mesin cuci. Begitu juga dengan batang penis Tao yang juga ikut tertarik paksa.

'DAMN_! _DAMN_! WU YI FAN! KAU-AAAAKHHH!_'

Air mata kembali mengalir pelan keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Tao. Bocah itu menangis tertahan di sela-sela bibirnya yang terbungkam rapat. Kedua bahunya bergerak-gerak kecil. Menemani isakannya yang terdengar cukup memilukan hati.

Kris diam memandangi Tao yang berwajah mengenaskan seperti itu.

Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan. Mengusap buliran air mata yang lolos dan membasahi pipi gembil si pemuda Huang.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Jangan menangis.." ucapnya pelan, lalu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

'_Brengsek! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku menangis, hah?_'

Tao memukul dada bidang Kris yang sedang memeluknya menggunakan tangannya yang terikat. Membuat Kris menarik tubuhnya sejenak, hingga pelukan mereka berdua kemudian terlepas.

"Ada apa Huang?"

Pemuda yang memiliki surai senada dengan langit malam hari itu tak bisa menjawab—tentu saja. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Menunjuk batang genitalnya menggunakan lirikan malu-malu.

Kejantanannya tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Ada sebuah goresan kecil di salah satu permukaan kulitnya. Dan ada luka robekan yang mengeluarkan darah dari dalam lukanya.

Kris terkejut.

Tak menyangka jika perbuatannya tadi telah melukai barang privat milik sang _hoobae_.

"_My Godness_, kau terluka Huang?" tanya Kris retoris, membuat Tao mendengus keras.

'_Apa kau buta idiot?_' batin Tao. Kesal karena Kris yang tidak pernah peka.

Kris kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Tao. Menghadapi langsung genitalnya yang setengah tegak, lalu mulai mengamati batang penis itu dengan seksama.

"Aku akan mengobatinya, Huang." ujar Kris lirih. Dan secara perlahan serta penuh kehati-hatian mulai membuka lakban-lakban yang tadi ia tempelkan di sana.

"MMPHH!"

Tao mengerang kesakitan. Saat lakban terakhir yang ditarik Kris ternyata dekat dengan luka goresnya berada. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya yang mulai terasa kebas. Membuat jemari tangannya tampak membiru—nyaris pucat.

"Ah, lihat Huang, penismu tegak lagi.." ujar Kris sembari menyeringai tipis.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah genital Tao. Meniupi luka dengan darah yang hampir mengering itu menggunakan nafasnya yang ia ciptakan dari dalam mulut.

"Nnhh, mmph.."

"_See_, kau _horny_ lagi kan?"

Kris menjulurkan lidahnya.

Menyentuh ujung kejantanan Tao yang basah dengan daging tak bertulang miliknya.

Friksi samar tercipta saat Kris mulai melingkupi kepala penis Tao dan membawa masuk genital itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kris menghisap-hisap sebentar, membuat sisa-sisa sperma Tao keluar dan langsung menyergap indera perasanya.

Ada rasa memabukkan ketika Kris mencecap nikmat _liquid_ itu.

Rasa yang membuat Kris semakin ingin mencicipnya terus menerus.

"Mmhh.. Anghh.."

Tao terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan Kris di kejantanannya. Rasa sakit yang tadi tercipta akibat luka robekan itu perlahan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia bisa saja melepas lakban yang tertempel di mulutnya meskipun tangannya masih terikat.

Betul kata orang.

_Ketika kau sedang bercinta_, _maka kau akan melupakan segala-galanya_.

Dan siapa orang yang membuat kata-kata itu?

Entahlah. Karena Huang Zi Tao tidak peduli.

Tao terlalu menikmati aksi lidah Kris yang masih bergerilya mengitari kejantanannya.

Terlalu menikmati dan untungnya—atau sialnya—ia tak mengetahui jika Kris sudah menyeringai licik, dengan sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah selang plastik berwarna hijau. Yang diam-diam tadi di ambilnya ketika Tao sedang lengah.

"Mmphh.."

Masih dengan kejantanan Tao yang kini ia maju-mundurkan di mulutnya. Kris sekali lagi merenggangkan kedua kaki Tao. Dan menyentuh permukaan lubang anal si pemuda panda, lalu mulai memasukkan ujung selang yang tadi dipegangnya itu ke dalam sana.

"NGHHH? MMPHHH!"

Tao berjengit kaget ketika ia merasakan ada benda asing lain yang kembali memasuki rektumnya. Ia melirik ke bawah. Dan memandang horor ke arah Kris yang sedang menyeringai iblis sembari memasukkan sebuah selang panjang ke dalam tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu kontan meronta.

Tapi terhenti saat Kris menggigit-gigit kecil penisnya. Membuat gesekan-gesekan kasar saat kulit kejantanannya beradu dengan gigi Kris.

"Mmphh.. Mmphh.."

Tao mendesah keras. Air matanya kembali keluar. Lubangnya kembali terasa perih seperti tadi.

"Mmh, nghh.."

Walaupun selang itu bisa masuk ke dalam analnya akibat pengaruh sabun cair yang masih tersisa. Tapi rasanya sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan jemari-jemari Kris.

Selang itu terlalu kaku. Sehingga ketika benda plastik itu perlahan-lahan menggesek bagian dalam rektumnya, hanya rasa tak nyaman-lah yang bisa Tao rasakan.

"MMPH!"

Kedua mata Tao mengatup cepat saat Kris menarik paksa mulutnya menjauhi genital Tao.

Batang penis itu langsung melompat keluar. Bersamaan dengan sperma Tao yang mengucur dengan deras, dan otomatis mengotori wajah Kris karena cairan itu terciprat kemana-mana.

"_Man_, penismu nakal sekali Huang."

Tao seketika itu juga langsung merosot jatuh. Kedua kakinya rupanya sudah tak bisa digunakan untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri. Ia mengerang pelan ketika pantatnya bertabrakan dengan kerasnya lantai. Tak menggubris sosok Kris yang masih setia dengan seringaian iblisnya.

"Belum masuk ke acara inti, tapi kau sudah melempem seperti itu, eh?"

Kris yang tadinya berjongkok langsung merangkak mendekati Tao yang terduduk bersandar pada mesin cuci pertama—yang ternyata sudah mati, karena sepertinya telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci pakaian.

Ia lalu mengambil ujung selang yang berada di luar. Dan menariknya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia dorong kembali memasuki rektum Tao.

'_Sudah.. Hentikan.. Ku mohon.._'

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Menolak perlakuan Kris yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda tubuhnya itu. Ia tetap diam bahkan saat Kris sudah membuka lakban yang menempel di mulutnya, begitu juga dengan ikatan di tangannya.

"_Peach_.."

Tao mendongak, menatap Kris yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang tak biasa.

"Nghh, _gege_.."

Kedua tangannya terulur. Menarik leher jenjang Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tak melakukannya sehebat ini, hm?"

Tao memejamkan matanya lagi saat bibir dingin Kris hadir di lehernya sendiri. Mengecup ringan kulit yang sewarna dengan madu itu penuh afeksi.

"Mmhh, entahlah.. Dua hari? Ahh, dua minggu? Nghh.."

"Dua bulan, _Peach_."

Jemari Tao mencengkeram keras helaian pirang Kris ketika pemuda itu mulai melumat sebelah _nipple_-nya. Erangan kembali terlontar keluar dari bibir _curvy _Tao. Membuat Kris semakin tergoda untuk mengerjai tubuh pemuda panda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ahh, _gege_, ahh.."

Dan siapa yang menyangka jika kedua pemuda yang tak pernah akur saat bertemu, bagaikan kucing dan anjing, selalu saling mengumpat satu sama lain saat sedang berpapasan ini, sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih?

Tak ada yang pernah menduganya.

Bahkan Zhang Yixing dan Byun Baekhyun—yang notabenenya adalah teman sekamar Kris dan Tao—sekalipun.

_Mereka pasangan yang aneh_, jawab Baekhyun dan Yixing kompak ketika ditanya bagaimana pendapat mereka dengan hubungan Kris dan Tao.

"Dua bulan itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk berpuasa menyentuhmu, _Peach_."

Lumatan Kris berpindah pada _nipple_ Tao yang satunya. Sedang jemarinya tengah memilin _nipple_ yang lain. Sementara di bawah sana satu tangannya masih mendorong dan menarik selang plastik di rektum Tao.

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah bilang, ahh. Aku sibuk latihan menari dengan—nghh, dengan Tiffany-_noona_.."

"_Yeah_, dan sayangnya aku tidak menyukai gadis itu."

"Haaa, ahh, ke-kenapa? Ti-Tiffany-_noona_ orang yang-unghh, orang yang baik.."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya, _Peach_.."

"Ahh.. Ahh, _gege_.."

"Melihatmu menari bersamanya di atas panggung."

_Jilat_.

"Nghh.."

"Lalu kau yang memasang wajah erotis saat kalian berdua saling meliuk-liukkan tubuh.

_Gigit_.

"Haaaaahhh.."

"Membuatku nyaris ingin menerjangmu dan menyeretmu untuk keluar dari atas panggung."

_Hisap_.

"Nghh, nghh.."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu saat sedang bercinta denganku, _Peach_.."

_Lumat_.

"Ahh, ahh, kau-uhh, kau cemburu, eh? Khh~ lu-lucu sekali, nghh.."

"..."

"Ahh, nghh, uhh.."

"Jangan seenaknya berbicara, _Peach_. Untuk apa aku harus cemburu?"

"Mmph, tapi-uhh, tapi kau—"

"Tak ada gunanya untuk cemburu—"

"—ahh.."

"—karena siapapun seharusnya sudah mengetahui dengan jelas. Jika kau adalah milikku."

"Nghh.."

"Milik. Wu Yi Fan."

"Ahh, _arasseo_, _arasseo_, hmmhh."

Tao mendorong wajah Kris menjauhi dadanya saat pemuda itu merasakan kejantanannya berkedut cepat. Kris merengut sebal. Protes karena kegiatan asyiknya terganggu.

"_Wae_!?" bentaknya tak suka, ketika Tao justru menarik tubuhnya sendiri mundur.

"Ahh, _gege_, bisakah-unghh, bisakah kita segera menyelesaikannya? Besok kita harus—uhh, harus sekolah.."

Kris yang tadinya kesal langsung tersenyum mesum mendengar permintaan Tao. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Menyetujui si pemuda panda.

Pemuda Wu itu kemudian menarik resluiting celananya sendiri. Memelorotkan kain celananya sekaligus dalamannya hingga nyaris terlepas. Dan langsung menyajikan sebatang genital super besar yang ternyata sudah kokoh, siap untuk menghajar lubang Tao saat itu juga.

'_M-muat tidak ya?_'

Tao terperangah kaget. Menyesali permintaannya barusan.

Kini dia malah cemas. Bisakah penis yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dengan penisnya sendiri itu memasuki analnya? Kalaupun muat. Tentu harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu kan?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Tao langsung terperanjat kaget.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya yang sontak memerah. Tak ingin melihat Kris yang sekarang ini sedang melumuri batang genital itu dengan sabun cair yang tadi digunakannya sebagai pelumas.

"Bersiaplah, Huang.."

Kris menyorongkan kejantanannya yang sudah berlumur cairan basa itu di pintu lubang bawah Tao. Sedang Tao langsung menjerit kecil. Terkejut akan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan dimasukkan dulu!"

"Diam, Huang. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Ta-tapi—akh! AKH!"

**JDUAKH**

Tubuh Kris tiba-tiba terpental sejauh satu meter ke belakang. Mendadak pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan memasang _glare_ tersadis yang ia punya khusus ke arah Tao.

Sedang satu meter di depannya. Tao juga balas memandangnya sengit. Dengan sebelah kakinya yang perlahan turun ke bawah. Bekas ia gunakan untuk menendang Kris tadi.

"KAU-!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Dengan jari telunjuk yang sama-sama mengacung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" tanya Tao, lengkap dengan delikan horornya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!? KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU!?" giliran Kris yang bertanya. Ikut ngotot.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI BRENGSEK! SIAPA SURUH MEMASUKIKU DENGAN SELANG YANG MASIH TERTANCAP DI SINI!? KAU MAU MEMBUATKU ROBEK HAH? KAU TARUH DIMANA OTAKMU ITU, _MORON_!"

"NGOMONGNYA BIASA AJA KAMPRET! MAU MENANTANGKU BERKELAHI YA?"

"MAKANYA, MASUKKAN YANG BETUL _DONG_, _BEGO_!"

"AKU HAMPIR SAJA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BAIK, BOCAH SIAL! A-AKH!"

Adu mulut tak berguna itu akhirnya berakhir juga di saat Kris tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di genital miliknya. Membuat Tao mau tak mau terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Kris meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"_Gege_, _waeyo_?"

Tao dengan tertatih mulai merangkak pelan mendekati Kris. Ingin melihat lebih jelas apa penyebab pemuda pirang itu kesakitan.

"Uhh, punyaku sepertinya keseleo.." jawab Kris lirih, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi kejantanannya.

Bola mata Tao terbelalak lebar. Kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kris. Dengan polosnya ia malah balik bertanya; "_Jinjja-yo_?". Membuat Kris menjerit dalam hati. Gemas dengan kepolosan pemuda Huang itu.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan membuka celah-celah jemarinya secara perlahan. Menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah.

"Lihat, warnanya merah sekali kan? Tendanganmu itu kuat sekali tahu.." rajuknya kemudian. Dan Tao langsung memasang wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Tao lagi. Lalu menyentuh ujung kejantanan Kris dengan lubangnya yang mulai mengeluarkan lendir basah.

Kris menahan nafasnya sebentar. Hampir saja ia mengerang nikmat saat telunjuk dan ibu jari Tao memilin kepala penisnya.

"_Yeah_, sakit sekali, uhh.."

Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan kernyitan nikmat di dahinya. Berpura-pura merasa amat kesakitan ketika Tao menyentuh genitalnya seperti itu.

Bukankah itu modus yang sangat menjanjikan tingkat keberhasilannya?

"Kalau aku memasukkannya ke dalam lubangku. Akankah sakitnya akan hilang?" tanya Tao sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mau menghisapnya. Sudah terlumuri sabun. Rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Nafas Kris tercekat. Tersangkut di batang tenggorokannya sendiri. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika Tao-lah yang dengan suka rela menawarkan lubangnya untuk dimasuki.

"Te-tentu, Huang. Lakukan semaumu. Buat punyaku lekas sembuh."

Tao mengangguk sekilas. Paham dengan kata-kata Kris.

Ia kemudian menarik selang hijau yang masih berada di dalam rektumnya keluar. Memekik kecil saat benda plastik itu menyentak tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang kecil menahan sakit.

Tao kemudian merangkak lagi. Lebih mendekati Kris yang sekarang tengah mengangkangkan kakinya selebar mungkin. Mempersilahkan Tao untuk menduduki kejantanannya yang sudah tegak semenjak tadi.

"Ahh, nghh.."

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Tao ketika ujung genital Kris berhasil memasuki lubang analnya. Tao menurunkan tubuhnya sangat perlahan. Sedikit kesusahan memasukkan penis Kris mengingat ukurannya yang mampu membuat mata Tao terbalik.

"_Gege_, kau besar, uhh.."

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

"Ahh, ahh.."

Tao terus maraca dengan bibirnya yang terbuka, membuat salivanya menetes keluar. Kris diam, tapi tak dipungkiri jika dia sedang menahan nikmat yang mendera bagian selatan miliknya. Terbukti ketika ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggangnya, membantu Tao agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam di rektum pemuda itu.

"Anghh, haaa, nghh.."

Tao mendesah semakin kencang. Badannya bergetar hebat. Sedang kejantanannya sendiri berkedut liar. Ia nyaris saja meledak di saat genital Kris berhasil menghujam satu titik sensitif di dalam sana.

"_Gege_, ahh, aku-ahh.. Ukh, hampir—nghh.."

Kris yang mengetahui bahwa Tao hampir saja sampai, segera menarik wajah pemuda itu untuk mendekat. Dan kemudian berbisik pelan di depan pias merona Tao.

"Cium aku, _Peach_.." pintanya, dan hanya dibalasi dengan erangan erotis si pemuda panda.

"Hhh.. _Gege_.."

**Bite**

"Cium, _Peach_.. Bukan gigit.. Ahh, sialan kau.."

"Nghh, tapi—aku, ummphh.."

Tak sabaran, Kris lalu menyambar bibir Tao cepat. Dan langsung melumat lengkung kembar itu ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Errm, nghh, _mehr_, _mehrrr_.."

Tao mengerang tak pelan di saat kecupannya bersama Kris terlepas. Meminta si pemuda yang lebih tua untuk melakukan hal yang lebih menggunakan bahasa yang terdengar asing di telinga Kris.

**Jolt**

**Jolt**

Tubuh mereka berdua saling menghentak satu sama lain.

Kris menarik genitalnya keluar dengan cepat. Nyaris membuat koneksi tubuh mereka berdua hampir terputus. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali mendorong kejantanannya kuat-kuat. Menabrak dengan keras batas akhir rektum Tao.

"A-AAKHHH!"

Sukses membuat Tao meremas kuat kedua bahu Kris, dengan batang kemaluannya yang telah pecah, dan membuat isinya berhamburan mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris.

"Tsk, kau sepertinya hobi sekali ya membasahi tubuhku dengan spermamu?"

Tao mengerang tak nyaman. Dan langsung terduduk lemas di atas pangkuan Kris.

Klimaksnya yang barusan benar-benar hebat.

Benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Nah, nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku yang membasahi tubuhmu dengan spermaku, hm?"

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao hingga tidur terlentang di atas lantai. Wajah tampannya kembali memasang seringai licik yang familiar di mata Tao. Dan Tao hanya bisa pasrah dibuatnya.

"Ronde kedua, Huang?"

Tao mengangguk lemah.

'_Terserah_..'

Tahu jika Kris sama sekali belum menikmati klimaksnya sendiri.

Laharnya belum ada setetespun yang membuncah.

Menunggu untuk segera dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

_**Washing Time**_

_**Das Ende**_

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

.

.

.

Kris bersiul kecil ketika ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar. Rambut emasnya bergerak-gerak ketika angin pagi berhembus menerpa surainya.

Tangannya menenteng sebuah bak plastik kosong. Dan sekarang ia siap untuk mengambil cuciannya yang masih tertinggal di ruang cuci.

**Cklek**

Langkah kaki Kris tiba-tiba terhenti.

Tepat ketika ada sosok Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Sembari menenteng bak kosong, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi, Huang?" tanya Kris, dan hanya dibalasi dengusan ketus dari Tao.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Mensejajarkan laju kakinya dengan Tao yang berjalan sedikit terseok-seok.

"Pinggangmu masih sakit?" tanya Kris lagi.

Sok iba.

"Menurut _sunbae_?" tanya Tao balik, membuat Kris terkekeh kecil.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di depan ruang cucian.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Karena tak biasanya ada banyak siswa yang bergerombol di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Taozi, Taozi!"

Baekhyun yang merupakan salah satu dari siswa bergerombol itu melambaikan tangannya. Memanggil Tao untuk mendekat.

Tampak Yixing, yang sedang memegang sebuah _handycam_ menyeringai lebar ketika Kris dan Tao berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kris bahkan terkejut saat ada Victoria Song, sang ketua asrama puteri, juga berada di sana. Tapi dengan wajah yang memerah hebat.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengambil pakaian milik pemandu sorak. Ta-tapi Yixing memanggilku, dan—dan memaksaku melihatnya. A-aku bersumpah bukan aku yang merekamnya. Aku tak berdosa, sungguh!" katanya, dan setelah itu langsung berlari meninggalakan Kris yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Tao heran, dan memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun, dan setelah itu langsung merangkul bahu Yixing. "Ayo, lebih baik kita melihatnya di tempat lain saja. Masa iya kita lihat bareng artis-artisnya?"

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan semakin membuat Tao mengerut bingung. Apalagi saat ia melihat beberapa siswa terkikik geli dengan wajah merona saat sedang memandangnya.

Tao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Kris yang terbengong menatap pintu ruang cuci.

"Wah, sepertinya kita ketahuan ya?" gumam Kris pelan, sembari menunjuk ke arah permukaan pintu yang dipasangi kertas karton besar—sehingga menutupi kertas-kertas HVS—dengan tulisan yang berbunyi;

"_**NO SEX ALLOWED**_"

Sukses membuat Tao menganga dengan sangat lebarnya saat kedua matanya mendapati kertas nista itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

.

_**Omake, END**_

.

.

.

**(a/n):**

APAKAH ANDA KEPINGIN MUNTAH SAMA CERITA DI ATAS?

SAYA JUGA! KASDKASDKASD XD

.

Neng **Riszaa **sama **Miettenekomiaw**, udah selesai noh! Udah pada tahu kan gimana bejatnya otak gue *ngek* Itu udah gue bikin ancur-seancurnya deh, kkkk~ Typo-nya banyak, soalnya gue ga ngedit sama sekali. Males. *jdakh*

.

**Makasih buanyak** loh, buat yang kemarin udah review, dan minta ini epep buat cepet diselesaiin. Ketahuan banget ya, kalo otak kalian itu mesum! Sama kaya saya! Ngahahahaha *dorr* Maap kalo ga bisa bales reviewnya (_helooo, gua pas aplodnya jam satu pagi bo~_). Pokonya tengkyu berat deh sama kalian-kalian semua.

Semoga kalian puas sama edisi terakhir epep nista ini :D

.

Yang mau review, kasih komentar, kritik, dan saran, saya persilahkan. Monggo, seikhlasnya :D

Entar kalo ga mau review, sini, saya gampar mukanya, PAKE BIBIR! Huahahahaha *blarr*

.

Betewe ada yang tanya Royal Fiance yaaa?

Percaya ga?

SAYA LAGI GA ADA IDE LOH BUAT GARAP ITU EPEP!

Begitu juga dengan epep yang lainnya *ngek* Jadi sabar aja deh. WB sedang mengacaukan otakku :D

.

Ah, oke, sekali lagi makasih.

Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan.

Bubaiiii~ ^^


End file.
